Never Leave Me
by Abbie-As-Sue.29
Summary: Oliver returned to the lair, blood boiling. Felicity has done something and it has Oliver questioning if she is taking her involvement with their "night life" seriously anymore, but things suddenly turn from bad to worse and before Oliver knows it Felicity has left. Can Oliver change Felicity's mind before she leaves him forever?


Hey, I'm **AbbiAsSue.29 **

This is my first Arrow FanFiction. I hope those who read this like it and to those who have read Truth Be Hold, I have not forgotten it and I'm currently working on it, just hit a few speed bumps along the way. This fanfic was to help free my writers block from Truth Be Told. It'll be up soon, but please I hope you like this Arrow fanfic in the mean time. :D

* * *

**disclaimer:**

**I DON'T OWN ARROW OR ANYTHING! **

* * *

Please enjoy.

* * *

**Never Leave Me.**

"Dammit, Felicity!" Oliver growled as he entered the lair, slamming his bow and quiver down on to the work bench, which Diggle sat at. Before he made his way over to Felicity, who was sitting down at her computers.

Both Diggle and Felicity had heard Oliver before he even enter the through the side entrance. His bike came to skidding halt right outside the door and he punched the code in with so much force, that Diggle commented to Felicity about having to bulk order the keypads for the doors in the future.

"Care to explain what the hell you were thinking?!" Oliver demanded as he towered over her.

"You might want to be more pacific." Diggle added, as he sat on the stool with his arms folded across his chest, watching Oliver.

Oliver only responded by turning and glaring at him for moment before turning back to Felicity. "Well?"

Felicity continued to type for moment before she answered and as she did, her fingers never stopped flying over the keys and her eyes never left the computer screens.

"Saving your life." She mumbled as she tried to return her focus to the screens. Whatever she was working was important enough to have her full attention and Oliver didn't like it.

"You're insane." He murmured as he looked straight over her head and at the room around him, trying to understand what had possessed her to do what she had done.

After a brief moment to collect himself, Oliver looked back down at her, her eyes still fixated on the screens as they flash from monitor to monitor when needed.

"Do you even know how dangerous it was to enter that house _alone_ and do what you did?" Oliver wasn't yelling anymore. No. He growling at Felicity.

Felicity's fingers stopped flying over the key board, but her eyes still did not leave the screens, as she spoke. "It wasn't that big of a deal, Oliver. It had to be done. You were busy, so Dig and I-"

"What?!" Oliver cut her off as he turned and glared at Diggle. This time with a look that would have killed the man before Oliver even turned around. Thankfully, looks don't kill, but Oliver's weren't that far from it.

Diggle sighed, he had been hoping Felicity wouldn't bring up his name up, because now she wasn't the only one in trouble. All Diggle could do was hold up his hands in defense for moment and lower them as he was about to speak, watching as Oliver took a few steps towards him. Diggle quickly looked at Felicity, who had used the moment to her advantage, turning her full attention back to the key board and screens.

"Oliver, look, Felicity was going on her own whether or not I hadn't on insisted on going with her. I couldn't talk her out of going to Island to find you, this was no different."

"So you just thought you would let her go. Screw the consequences!" Oliver snapped.

Diggle got to his feet and Oliver straightened up slightly ready for anything. Diggle saw him do so and scoff under his breath.

"I'm not going to fight you on his, man." Diggle said his voice soft, hoping it would ease Oliver a bit, but what he was about to do would not ease Felicity. In fact she going to kill him for it, but the pair both needed to talk. Alone.

"We know once Felicity's mind set on something like this, there's little we both can do to talk her out of it. We just have to be there if she falls. We were lucky nothing happen today. And I know that there's no excuse we could come up with that's going to be enough to convince you what we did was not dangerous. Because it was, but I'll be dammed as hell if I was going to let her go on her own..." Diggle sighed. "I'm going to head home. You two need to talk, so you both can yell at me _tomorrow, _if you still want too."

And with that Diggle turned, grabbed his coat and headed up the stairs and was gone before Felicity had the chance to yell at him to leaving her alone with an extremely angry Oliver Queen.

"What you did was foolish and dangerous, Felicity!" Oliver growled, as he turned back to Felicity "You could have been killed."

"But I wasn't, Oliver." Felicity said firmly as she turned around in her chair. "Like Dig said; _nothing happen_." And she started to pat herself down, proving to him that she didn't have scratch one her. "See? Still alive." And with that she turned around and focus on her computers once again.

Oliver narrowed his eyes and moved towards her, finally having enough of the computers getting all her attention and Felicity trying to avoid the topic, Oliver grabbed her arm and turned the chair around so she facing him, making Felicity let out a small cry of shock as he did.

Oliver leaned towards her, placed on hand on the top of the chair and stared into her eyes as he pointed his finger at her.

"This isn't a joke, Felicity. You could have gotten yourself killed. You walked right into Victor Malone's house. He's on of Starling City's most dangerous crime lords. If he had caught you, both you and Diggle would both be dead right now!"

Felicity stood, not liking the position Oliver was currently in as he towered over her. Her moment forced Oliver to take a step back and straighten up as she did.

"He didn't catch us, nor did he have any clue that I disconnected phone the line down the road from his house. Or that I hacked into his phone service's help center and took his call, making sure I would get it and be the one to go over and fix the line. Nor did he have a clue when he gave me access to his computer, that I was able to download all his shipping records without anyone knowing. Diggle reconnected the line and that's it, end of story. Nothing happen, everyone come out fine- well everyone but Victor Malone, that is-"

"Do you even here yourself!" Oliver growled. "What if something went wrong? Diggle wouldn't have been able to get you out! That house is crawling with security cameras and there are over 17 men armed with guns in that place at once! Did you even think to consider your own life was at risk if stepped anywhere near that place!?"

"I saved you from being shot dead tonight, a thank you would be nice. Malone's men wouldn't have killed you if you stepped foot inside the warehouse with that file and Malone himself wouldn't you kill because you had what he wanted. Because you had that file it was a Win-Win." She said folding her arms over her chest.

"God dammit, Felicity!" Oliver shouted at her, making her flinch, her arms slightly unfolding and before she knew it, Oliver's hands on her arms and gripping them tightly as he closed that gap between them.

"I'm starting to think you're not taking any of this seriously anymore." Oliver said, in a dangerously low voice. Felicity knew it wasn't Oliver talking anymore, it was The Arrow.

"What are to trying to say, Oliver?" Felicity shouted, her temper raising. "Because if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get rid of me and if you want me gone, I'll go. Just say the words and I will leave."

Unconsciously to Oliver he had tighten his death grip on Felicity's arms at her words, causing Felicity to whisper his name in a soft whimper, that made his one of his many nightmares come true.

With his own hands, Oliver had cause her psychical pain.

Oliver released his grip and let go of her arms and slowly walked backwards, and away from Felicity, as his pain filled eyes and they sunk to the floor, unable to look at her.

"You need to go, Felicity." Oliver said, after a moment. There was no emotion or any tone to his voice. It was empty.

Felicity stood looking at him for a moment before she nodded. "If that's what you want, Oliver, then I'll leave." She said softly. She turned around and grabbed her bag and threw her coat on, before she turned back to Oliver, only to find he had his back to her, his fist clenched tight at his sides.

"And you'll never to see me again." Felicity said softly, and walked towards the stairs and before Oliver knew it, she was gone.

Oliver stood there for what seemed liked ages, consumed in his guilt at what he had done to her, it wasn't until a few moments later when he realized what she had just said to him.

Oliver had only wanted her out of the lair, not out for his life. He only wanted her to leave _this_ _life, _their_ night life, _not leave his life completely. He needed her more then he could possibly tell or show her.

Felicity was leaving him.

"Felicity!" Oliver called.

Oliver's legs were running to the stairs before he had even realized he had moved. There was no way Oliver was going to let her go. He took the stairs three at a time. His arms stretched out and fingers entering the code on the keypad before the rest of his body could catch up. He knew he had to stop her before she got in her car, because he knew once she was in that car, there was little he could do to bring her back.

If Felicity didn't want to be found, Oliver knew there was little she could to find her. She would disappear from the radar. Eventually in a few months he would find her, that at lest he only hope it would take that long and not longer, but by then it would be too late.

And Oliver was not having that.

Thankfully the club was closed tonight, Thea had given everyone the week off while she had few renovations underway, everyone but Roy that was. Making it easier for Oliver to race across the deserted club to the main doors, where he knew Felicity's car was parked.

"Felicity!" Oliver called out again as he reached the door and pushed it opened. He pause for a second as he was met with a huge wall of pouring rain, but through the rain he could see her as she hurried through the down pour and towards her car.

"FELICITY!" Oliver called out, hoping she would hear him, but the rain was loud as it thundered down on the roof of the club and ground in front of him. If Felicity had heard him call, she didn't stop.

Still dress in the Arrow suit, hood down, Oliver raced into the the rain and chased after her.

Felicity was half way to her car when Oliver called out her name once more and this time she stopped. Slowly she turned and saw Oliver standing only ten feet from her.

Oliver could see it in on her face that she was crying, even with every inch of her dropping wet from the rain. He hated himself for being the reason she was upset and hurting.

"You asked me to leave, Oliver!" Felicity shouted over the rain, her voice crocked as she tried to control her angry sobs. "What more do you want!?"

"You, Felicity!" Oliver shouted back. "I want you!"

"I maybe blind," Felicity said, pulling her wet glasses off her face and shoving them into her bag, seeing no need for them in the rain. "but I'm not deaf. You wanted me to leave, well this is me leaving."

"I don't want you to leave, Felicity. That's not what I wanted."

"It's clear your the one that's deaf!" she shouted. "I asked if you wanted me to leave and you said and I quote:" she raised her hands and did the little quotation symbols with her fingers at the beginning and the ending of the quote. "_You need to go, Felicity... _Clearly you really wanted me to stay."

"I wanted you to leave the foundry. Not me." Oliver said as he took a slow step forward.

"You scared the living hell out of me tonight, Felicity. When I got to that shipping yard and found the that hidden file in the warehouse, I almost died. To think that you were stupid enough risk your own life, after I asked you last night not to enter that damm house. You went behind my back risking your life, and to make matters worse, when I got back here you acted like none it mattered. That your own life didn't matter... Your life matters to me, Felicity! If something happen to you... I-I don't... I don't know what I'd do. Losing Tommy was hard, but it be nothing compared to losing you.. It would kill me." His voice now a harsh painful whisper.

At some point the rain had slowed a little, it wasn't much but the blur of the rain was fainter and even without her glasses she could see Oliver a little better.

"Oliver..." Felicity said as she shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, with her glasses gone and too wet to see out of them, Felicity couldn't see the pain on Oliver's face but she knew from his voice that would match the pain on his face, and it haunted her to hear it.

"I get you hate what I did, I know that, but it was something that had to be done. There was no way on this earth, I was letting you walk out the door tonight," Felicity said pointing to the club. "unprepared and listened as you walked right into a trap, then watch as John pulls, yet another bullet out of you sorry ass or watch as he walks in with your lifeless body in his arms. You know that I'll do anything for you, Oliver, and you know too right that I mean anything. But I will not be the one to tell Thea, your Mother and Walter that you're dead when something goes wrong. Nor will act like I don't know a thing when Detective Lance comes to the door in the early hours of the morning informing me your dead and then asks if I knew your were The Arrow. So I will do anything to keep you alive as long as I can, even if it means putting my own life on the line once in a while!"

Felicity was sobbing by the end of her speech and she was starting to shiver whether it was from the cold rain or her anger she wasn't sure.

"Oh, another thing!" She hissed, pointing a finger at Oliver. "Where you get off at calling me stupid!? For the four years I've known you-" before Felicity could say another word, Oliver was suddenly standing in front of her, instantly putting his hands on the side her face and pulled her lips to his.

Felicity froze for a second but before she knew it, her bag slipped out of her hands and slashed on the ground at her feet. Her hands reached out to his chest and grabbed onto his leather jacket, letting Oliver deepen the kiss.

The fear that Oliver and Felicity had almost lost each tonight was mirrored in their kiss, and so was their love for each other. It started off as a desperate kiss, just so they could feel one another, before it turned into a deep passionate kiss that showed each other how much love they had for the other. Then as their breathing became difficult and the kiss became slow, as it turned to soft affect kiss. In all that kiss lasted several long minutes.

Slowly their lips pulled away, Oliver quickly stole another kiss from Felicity and he moved his hands from Felicity's face and wrapped his arms around her body. Pulling her to him as close as he could in a strong hold. Then he leaned closer and placed his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes.

"I love you." Felicity's voice was soft and even as the rain continued to pour down around them. Oliver could hear her words in the rain as clearly as if she was shouting them to him from across the lair.

"I love you so damm much, Felicity." Oliver said his voice horse from his yelling. "Just promise me one thing, please."

"Only if you understand I won't stop risking my life as long as you keep risking yours and know that I will never ask you to put your bow down, not until your ready. And I never want you hate yourself on those rare times when you have your hands.. You know, on me... Or my neck." Felicity said softly, knowing Oliver hated to be reminded of these rare times.

"Never leave me." Oliver's voice just a whisper but full of emotion.

"Never." Felicity replied.

Oliver's breath caught at her words and he tighten his hold around her and Felicity gripped his jacket tighter.

"I guess we can let Digg off the hook tomorrow with the yelling,"Felicity said. "but you do know he planned this right? He knew we would fight then work things out... sort of." Felicity said.

"I know." Oliver smiled.

"Your planning on kicking his butt tomorrow during you sparring session for letting me go to Malone's today, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Any chance you could add a little extra butt kicking on my behalf for leaving me alone you tonight?" Felicity asked.

Oliver chuckle under his breath as a grin grew across his face. "If anything, I could end up thanking him." Oliver's smile grew widen when he heard Felicity laugh and her grip on him tightened as well.

They stayed like that for a minute or two until Oliver moved his left from around Felicity and tired to wipe away the wet from around her face. Felicity moved her left hand form Oliver's jacket, caught his wrist, and looked at his gloved hand.

"Malone or his men could have seen that. Why didn't take it off tonight? You do take it off when you go out, don't you? Felicity asked, studying his hand.

Oliver pull his hand away and brought it to his mouth, he bit the green leather glove and pulled it away with his teeth, while never loosening his hold on Felicity.

Slowly he brought his left hand to met her left hand and Felicity studied his hand, especially his finger with a platinum gold band around it.

"Felicity, it hasn't come off since you put it there 18 months ago." Oliver smiled, as he took hold of Felicity's left hand and kissed the platinum gold engagement ring with a simple but nice size diamond and emeralds stunned around the band and then the platinum gold ring on that all important finger.

Oliver could see the tears starting but up in Felicity's eyes and he leaned down kissed her lips.

Felicity was Oliver's and there was no way he was ever letting her go.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.

**AbbieAsSue**, **OUT! :D**


End file.
